Someones watching me
by scorpion22
Summary: Jack is being watched only he doesn't know it yet, Barbossas in love and a sorceress is involved. PLease read and review.


I own nothing that I think is obvious but I have to put it so I will.

Chapter one

"I want him "that was what Angelica breathed when she first realized she wanted Captain Jack Sparrow. Angelica always got what she wanted, whether she took it by force didn't matter to her. She was a sorceress, she took what she wanted with a snap of her fingers, but Jack Sparrow would not be that easy she could tell he would fight her magic because he had dealt with magic before; he wasn't as inexperienced with it as most she used it on.

" I want him " she constantly repeated to herself, it didn't matter to her that he was married and happily so he said, and seemed to the former governors daughter of port royal Elizabeth Swann.

"I want him "she repeated again as she looked in the mirror every night, Angelica was beautiful, sexy, and an incredibly accomplished sorceress who could have any man she wanted with a snap of her fingers. Now she sat in a bar watching Jack as he enjoyed a bottle of rum with the crew from the black pearl, her black curls pulled back, and her dark green eyes never leaving him.

"He doesn't even notice I'm watching him "observed Angelica as she stared at the captain, she was dressed in a dress as blue as the Caribbean, and her tanned skin was eliminated in the candlelight.

"I want him "she mused as she sat there continuing to watch him drink more and more rum not noticing who was around him.

"I'll steal him away from that wife of his that much should be easy "smiled Angelica forming a plan in her head on how she would make Jack Sparrow hers. If she thought stealing Jack away from his wife would be easy she had obviously never met Elizabeth. No matter how determined she may be Elizabeth would kill her first before letting her steal away her husband Angelica had no idea who and what she was dealing with. Although she was sure Jack didn't remember her Angelica and he were already acquaintances and she thought that would help her plan play out. Years before he had been mutinied Angelica had been the mistress to his first mate, now co-captain of the black pearl Hector Barbossa.

Back then she had found Jack rude and barbaric, but now it seemed marriage had changed him into more of a gentleman though he hadn't lost his love of rum. Angelica was still watching Jack who still hadn't noticed he was being watched, she was so busy watching him that she didn't notice that she too was being watched by a small monkey who as he listened in on her plans went to find its master. A crew member followed the small creature eager to hear what the captain had to say about what they had overheard. Jack left the small pub when the rum was gone, following the crew members back to the lifeboat. Seeing him leave she too decided it was time to go home, leaving the pub and walking the opposite direction as the captain. As she walked outside the hood of her cloak was drawn around her face as she walked to where her cottage was safely hidden away. Every eye was on her as she walked the streets, all except the ones who knew who she was and knew not to meet her gaze not even when spoken to. The candles lit themselves as Angelica entered her small cottage, removing her cloak and hanging it on the peg next to the door.

She sat on the bed that was in the corner of her room, removing her dress putting it away into the chest at the foot of the bed now she wore only her corset and stalking's. Angelica began to chant over a crystal ball waving her hands over it. As she did this the flames of the candles around her became stronger, brighter if she hadn't of been a sorceress their strength would have started a fire in the small cottage. Angelica continued to chant, her eyes closed a faint humming coming from her lips as the crystal ball began to reveal the black pearl all but one single candle blowing out with only a wisp of smoke coming from each. Angelica opened her eyes, quitting her chanting, but continuing to hum lightly the sound sounding like a low buzz.

Her eyes fell on the vision of the black pearl that the crystal ball showed. Her vision got closer so that she was on the deck of the ship now, and she could see a woman beautifully dressed on the deck of the ship seeming to look up at the moon. The woman was beautiful, poised with a look that spoke of fine upbringing and class, Angelica took this woman to be Elizabeth Swann Jacks wife. Angelica couldn't bring herself to call the woman Elizabeth Sparrow just thinking of the man she wanted with another made her insides burn. Angelica watched her, hatred in her stare, she found herself unable to deny that Elizabeth was beautiful, but still she was sure that she herself was more beautiful. The vision changed and she was watching the black pearl again noticing as a lifeboat approached the vessel on it were Mr. Gibbs, Will Turner, and Captain Jack Sparrow, all three appeared to be drunk.

" I want him " she breathed down at the crystal ball as a vision of Jack filled the crystal ball, her eyes filled with lust, and she nearly creamed herself as she watched him licking her lips as she did.

Jack boarded the ship; Elizabeth was the first one he spotted coming to stand behind her.

"That bitch "muttered Angelica as Elizabeth turned at the feel of his arms being around her, and Angelicas eyes filled with a murderous bone chilling hatred as they kissed. She felt a tear go down her cheek as he kissed her with passion, hunger, and the thing that hurt her worst of all love.

"I want him "breathed Angelica her voice cracking slightly as she looked away from the crystal ball to wipe away her one stray tear.

"She doesn't deserve him "she told herself still not looking at the crystal ball, she wanted it to be her Jack kissed with such hunger, lust, and love. She wanted him to love her the way she loved him, the way he loved Elizabeth.

Looking back at the crystal ball she saw they were no longer kissing, but staring at each other, Jack holding her in his arms.

"I want him "seethed Angelica watching as they smiled at each other walking together to the captains quarters, Jack already working on opening his pants. Angelica could look no more, could stand no more beginning to chant again, and slowly the crystal ball went black, Angelica blowing out the only candle that remained crawling into her bed sobbing over the love she had witnessed between the man she wanted and his wife. Back on the ship Elizabeth saw the fire in her husband's eyes; it was a fire he reserved for two things; the black pearl and her. Entering their room Jack pushed her to their bed, climbing in after her capturing her lips in a kiss that burned them both as his hands ripped the dress she wore away.

"Jack wait…wait "pleaded Elizabeth capturing his hands in her own making him look at her.

"Lizzie why wait…you're here….I'm here "chuckled Jack saying this between long hungry kisses. Jack kissed her again, she could tell he was hungry, hungry for her, and Elizabeth found she couldn't starve him, she would deny him nothing. Jack stood after ripping her corset from her body seeming to take in her body. After removing his own clothes Jack wrapped her legs around his naked form so that he was between them in the same moment his mouth found hers.

Elizabeth gasped as Jack slammed into her, filling her so that he was balls deep inside her core.

"Scream love… I want to hear you scream "breathed Jack capturing her mouth and releasing an animalistic growl as he kissed her.

"Yes captain… I can scream as loud as you want "whispered Elizabeth against his lips squeezing his hard member with her inner muscles as it lay deep inside her. Jack kissed her tenderly beginning to move inside her now his hands on either side of her, her hands finding purchase on his shoulders. As he did this Elizabeth threw back her head screaming Jacks name as he moved savagely inside her, Jack smiled down at her as she screamed his name repeatedly his lips finding her neck and going to her collarbone biting down on her soft flesh.

Jack exploded inside of her, Elizabeth not far behind him both signing as he lay on top of her both their breathing erratic.

"I love you Lizzie "breathed Jack kissing her and letting his kisses travel down her body till he stopped between her legs admiring the beauty between them.

"Jack "hissed Elizabeth her eyes widening in amazement as he enveloped her delicate bundle in his mouth.

"Jack "screamed Elizabeth as her husband pleasured her, Elizabeth bucked her hips terribly his tongue suddenly inside her bringing her to the brink of an orgasm. Suddenly he stopped when she was at the brink of bliss; he came so that he was on top of her again looking her squarely in the eye.

"Jack please "breathed Elizabeth looking up at him, but her voice was cut off by his mouth covering hers.

"No need to beg love "growled Jack before Elizabeth knew it he was deep inside her again capturing her lips and her tongue as he entered her. Her hands roamed his back as she came the minute he entered her, they kissed as she quaked in pleasure, in that moment they were one.


End file.
